Diary Of A Brunette
by misscool9
Summary: The beginning of the first chapter and the next piece to this is soon to come.


Diary Of A Brunette

Void Of Life  [Chapter One]

'Why is it that everyday it is like this? Same classes, same old times for each event and same old boring dinners here?' I thought while wandering the corridors of Holy Manner School and looking around at who was there today for I had nothing else spare to do. Sure, my French and Math teacher is possibly looking for me so I take my detention from this morning but still it didn't really care to me to be honest.

Miss. Samilla isn't strict but she never stops trying to give me detention for no obvious reason; okay there is a reason for it, but I just don't see the point in it really...all I did was forget to get my organiser signed for the end of the week. It's not like I smuggled a whole box of drugs onto the school premises or something, the teacher is like some police officer in disguise or something, no seriously.. She is. So to keep her from finding me I went into the library that is just an inch away from the double doors that leads outside into the school playground.

Within the library there was no sign of anybody apart from a friend of mine who I met back in primary school, Kim Garnia whom is in the same year as myself; year eight, the last school year until we graduate up to the upper school. Kim is like two years older and she never seems to mind detention when the librarian here forks it to her. Kim's mother is friends with the librarian that's why and the librarian's own daughter is friends with Kim and me. Sitting in a comfy burnt orange chair in front of a comic stack on wheels I got comfortable with a 'Where's Wally?' comic, while trying to look conspicuous so I don't draw attention to myself in any way.

"Hello Becca," Kim said from behind, she almost made me drop the comic once hearing her coming up behind me like that. "Kim, honestly don't sneak up on me like that..." I trailed off as my attention span went right towards the big windows that stretched across the wall towards the library door, Miss. Samilla was standing right outside that window looking in at me beside the library door. 'Busted,' I thought with an irritated groan but I wasn't a goner just yet, 'the door to the English room is right behind me, I can bolt for it!' Kim blocked my way to it and I glared at her before demanding with no care for her whatsoever, "Kim. Out my way.. Now."

Crossing her arms and looking right at me, Kim asked, "Why should I? Year seven's aren't supposed to enter that room by that inner door through the library Becca." I turned and saw that Miss. Samilla was still standing there but she was now glaring at me. 'Oh, I am really a goner now...' Falling into step with the patterns on the carpet below my shoes I casually walked over to the library door and continued to think, 'hmmm, I'm sure it won't be that bad.' Kim watched me leave and smirked once I looked back at her, the first thought that came to me before leaving to go out into the playground to Miss. Samilla's classroom was, 'that Kim can be such a b**ch sometimes.'

After school I decided that I should walk home so the receptionist in the main offices had rung mum and told her not to come pick me up as usual. 'The last thing I want is for my Math and French teacher to end up seeing my mother. My mother will snap at me if she finds out I got detention on my first day back to school!' Staring wide eyed in front of me at the ground as I walked home I ended up wishing that my best friend Jasmine was with me, no doubt she's already home though.

"Well if it isn't 'Little-Miss-Wet-Dog'..." that voice was all too familiar for words to describe and I didn't even want to look behind me, I bolted for the end of the street like a racing car needing to get to it's finishing line. The person who was behind me was the only girl in the entire school that hated me; Abby Billot had been in the same primary school as me, she also was the worst child in that school alongside me of course. We had been best friends until I thought it would be funny to make her my rival to see which of us would win the Sports Day events and then she got nasty once I tripped her up, she ended up landing in some stinging nettles.

Abby never forgave me for that and also I had taken quite a few friends away from her in our last two years of primary school. Now Abby has made me her number one enemy and target unfortunately for me that included my best friend Jasmine Everest too; Jasmine was my second friend I made in primary school, we both hated Abby from day one of our days at school. But between Jasmine and me, I was the one Abby saw as the most vulnerable and easy to scare due to the fact that I don't like hurting other people in any way.

"Awe, the little doggy needs to get home to its mummy?" Abby mocked, chasing me like a cat would with a mouse and by this point once thinking of her like that I tried to run a bit faster. My right foot was aching a bit too much for words and my ankle was stinging as if something was burning it from the inside. 'A blister, no!' That was the only thought I had before landing flat on a patch of ice, I had been so busy trying to get away from Abby that I totally forgot to look on the ground in front of me; I never look straight ahead of me, I have always been the cautious type but now I was going to be in deep water once Abby grabs hold of me.

(What do you think may happen? well; only time will tell. This chapter will be continued...)


End file.
